Triforce Destinies
by Darksyn
Summary: Nerima explodes into chaos when Ranma acquires the Triforce of Power. Shortly afterwards Courage and Wisdom show up and a new quest begins.
1. Prologue Hero Chosen

Prologue - Hero Chosen  
  
"Three heroes of three lands will converge.  
One of great POWER and skill.  
One of great COURAGE and compassion.  
One of great WISDOM and magic.  
A fourth found untouched by TIME.  
Each will be drawn together to defeat the evil that threatens all.  
It had started as a normal day for Ranma. As normal as a day for him could get. The daily ritual of getting thrown out the bedroom window for his morning sparring match, which had been quick and painless on his part. His father on the other hand had missed a wonderful Kasumi-made breakfast due to unconsciousness. The morning berating from Akane was also normal, but for his part he restrained from the normal retorts, hoping to avoid a mallet before lunch. Which was partially successful, having only been given an uppercut from Akane for ignoring her bait to start another fight.  
  
The trip to school was uneventful, minus the usual raving Kuno who was dispatched by Akane. Classes were boring as usual but Ranma did try to pay attention, hoping to glean some desperately needed information for the next test. Lunch was uneventful because Ranma decided to try a combination of techniques to avoid trouble. Mainly the Saotome Secret Technique coupled with the Shooting Star Defense Cloth. Meaning for Ranma 'out of sight, out of mind' meant out of trouble.  
  
Now, soon after school let out Ranma came to the conclusion that trying to keep the chaos from happening like it usually did actually made it fester until it exploded causing his current problem.  
  
Said problem involved nearly everyone that he had fought, tricked, or had inadvertently had fall in love with him were now following him. The strange procession made its way through the streets in and around Nerima as Ranma chased the cause, Happosai.  
  
The pervert was only paces ahead of him and loosing ground. Taking advantage of the closing distance he quickened his pace. Behind him Akane also sped up nearly coming up to Ranma herself. Taking advantage of Ranma's distraction she pulled her mallet, and before he even knew what happen, Akane sent Ranma in a low, long distance trajectory.  
  
The group quickly lost sight of the pig-tailed projectile as some of the group realized that the physics of the mallet-strike put the target well out of range of further pursuit. The group dispersed quickly, save one. Akane Tendo stood where she had finished her strike, looking off to where she had sent her fiancée. Many emotions warred across her face before she allowed anger to take over. Giving a feminine grunt she stalked back towards the Dojo.  
  
***  
  
Ranma was again contemplating the cause of the situation as he flew through the air at a considerable speed. Gonna land soon better get ready. He thought as gravity began to affect his trajectory, As he immediately began his careful preparation for the landing. He couldn't argue that Akane gave him an effective route of travel, but the landing left much to desire.   
  
He continued to prepare himself mentally as he continued to descend. That's when he saw that he was headed for a nearby quarry.  
  
"Aw crap this is gonna hurt." He cursed under his breath.  
  
It didn't take a genius to know that there would be many rocks strewn about to make the landing far from comfortable. Not to mention his arc would not land him in one place but drag him many meters through the quarry and knowing his luck slam him into a large boulder.   
  
Really hope it doesn't hurt as bad as I think it is He thought as he closed in. Unfortunately despite his preparation the resulting crashes and his yells of pain from a disastrous landing his could be heard a good distance.  
  
***  
  
Ranma lay in the depression that resulted from his landing. He remained still, breathing shallowly with his eyes closed recovering from the impact until he caught his breath and spoke reflexively.  
  
"Damn tomboy." He muttered as he willed his Ki to heal the injuries he sustained. After a minute of concentration he began to move, first stretching stiff muscles then making sure that they worked properly. Standing up he observed his landing zone.  
  
Along a straight line, a set of furrows could be seen which reminded him vaguely of skipping a stone across a pond. Looking at the boulder that had acted as his stopping cushion he could make out a vague human shape. Looking more closely he could see a virtual copy of his backside along with a rope-like impression left by his pigtail compressed into the rock, causing him to chuckle.  
  
Abruptly he stopped, realizing it was not something to laugh at. His recent trip had been given to him by Akane. The only difference now was that he had gone farther and had hit harder than any previous flight. While the result was comical, the actions had been far from painless, Realization came to Ranma and he knew he had to teach her control before she decided to take her anger out on anyone else.  
  
While he had been thinking, he had started to go through a mild kata to relax his muscles. His actions dawned on him and he soon begun to do a more complex exercise as he allowed his mind to wander once more.  
  
Ranma recalled the changes the last year had brought and how they all came to a head the previous month with the failed wedding. Ukyo had been apologizing every chance she got while Shampoo seemed to not have cared about what she had done. This allowed Ranma to see what they really wanted. Ukyo wanted him and him only, if it was for love or to remove the stain on her honor he wasn't sure, but she truly wanted to be forgiven.  
  
Shampoo on the other hand wanted him only for his heritage. The Amazon wanted strong children and believed that Ranma was the one that should give them to her, and she wouldn't let anything stand in her way.  
  
Ryouga on the other hand, hadn't meant to interfere. It was only the fact that the Nannichiuan water and his direction sense were responsible for his presence. It was kind of a godsend that he hadn't shown up over the last month, because if he had it truly would have gone back to how it was before Jusendo.  
  
Due to the lack of interruption he became rather relaxed, and almost missed the odd event unfolding to his left. When his senses became aware of the strange light, his curiosity told him to investigate. As he neared to within 10 feet the light suddenly exploded. Ranma shielded his eyes quickly. As the light dimmed he strained to see what had happen.  
  
The first thing he saw was an odd looking man quite tall, even by western standards, he had a deep tan and shockingly brilliant red hair similar to his female forms'. But what gave the man his odd appearance was the overly large forehead adornment. A reddish-gold oval jewel covered a large portion in the center of his forehead. A metal border extending primarily up and down between the bridge of his nose to his hairline and to the left and right, spanning to his temples, with smaller designs filling in around the jewel, while the jewel itself glowed with power.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked dumbly.  
  
"I am Ganondorf. And I shall destroy you and your world." The man stated flippantly, as he examined the unfamiliar terrain.  
  
"You'll have to go through me first moron." Ranma stated defensively as he brought his guard up.  
  
"Are you this worlds champion?" Ganon asked, as he took a good look at his new opponent.  
  
This boy has some magic but it is weak and he has no control. If this world is like him, I shall rule within a mere month.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and I'm the best there is." Ranma stated simply as he prepared for Ganons' attack.  
  
"Then you shall fail." With that Ganon began to gather energy within his hand, and let it fly at Ranma. And was surprised at the speed that Ranma exhibited.  
  
Great, another magic happy freak, this may take a while. Thought Ranma as he maneuvered behind Ganon.  
  
"Your gonna have to try harder than that to get me." He said loudly as he landed a strong kick to Ganon's back.  
  
Ganon fell to the ground face first. He had underestimated the sheer power the boy possessed. He would have to keep him at a distance so not to fall to any more physical attacks. He stood quickly allowing his magic to heal the bruise, and leapt up to float about 10 feet off the ground.  
  
"Let's' see you try such an attack again insect." Ganon sneered.  
  
"Gladly" Ranma said.  
  
Ganon realized too late that the boy had jumped to an equal height and landed another kick this time to his stomach, stronger than the first. Ganon again fell to the ground breathing labored by the blow. Ganon again rose to take a place five times as high as he previously was.  
  
"Such a feat is should be impossible." He stated clearly with disbelief edging his voice.  
  
"Nothing's impossible, GanonDORK" Ranma retorted.  
  
Ganon's anger showed briefly but was soon replaced by his previous calm demeanor. Damn, this guy's too calm to use the Hiryü Shöten Ha. Ranma thought.  
  
Ganon was also too high to get in another shot without having to defend himself. He quickly decided to allow Ganon the next move. He didn't have to wait long as Ganon gathered magic energy to throw.  
  
"When I finish with you I will find those close to you and then kill them slowly. It has been too long since I have had the companionship of a unwilling woman." Ganon said, and then released the ball at Ranma.  
  
"Wha...?" was all Ranma could reply before the energy ball slammed into him. Terrible pain enveloped him as the energy traveled through his body attempting to destroy as much as possible before dissipating. Ranma fell to the ground limply near unconsciousness.  
  
"What a simple creature." Ganon sneered as he floated down and started to walk away from where Ranma lay.  
  
"HEY, we're not through yet!"  
  
Ganon turned around and was surprised to see the boy standing, though wearily, prepared to attack.  
  
"No, you're through, boy." Ganon said as another energy ball was directed at Ranma.  
  
"MÖUKO TAKABISHA!" Came the reply as Ranma called his attack.  
  
Both attacks met, and the resulting explosion was enough to knock both opponents back a good distance. Both given the apparent conclusion that magic and Ki don't mix well.  
  
"You shouldn't be able to do that! You have no magic!" Ganon almost yelled in utter disbelief. He knew the boy had no controlled magic at his disposal.  
  
"Ain't magic." Was all Ranma replied as he summoned his battle aura, allowing it to become visible. Ganon stared at the boy, Again he checked for magic, but the aura didn't register.  
  
He quickly began to scan all the possible powers the boy could use in battle. When he finally scanned Ranmas' spiritual energy Ganon nearly soiled himself as he realized he stood no chance from the beginning.  
  
Ganon was a person who was never easily scared. Only once before had he felt fear, and that was his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time, Link.  
  
So when Ganondorf saw Ranma's life energy, burning a brilliant white, he realized the boy himself was pure potential. Against Link his body was destroyed, but Ganon quickly realized that this 'boy' standing before him had the ability to destroy his soul as easily as one would snap a twig.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH THEM!" Yelled Ranma slowly, allowing his aura to flare powerfully as his anger grew.  
  
Ranma's anger then quickly started weakening his control. But unlike most times, he lost it willingly. He could feel the raw power he had tapped into. The effects of the Neko-ken coming over him as his anger grew. He stood there a fraction of a second before pure instinct took over, his rational mind remaining intact but suppressed, as he rushed the tyrant.  
  
"Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken revised; Raikou Neko Tsume."(*1) Ranma called as his Ki formed claws around his hands.  
  
With inhuman speed Ranma began to make passes at Ganon inflicting deep cuts and puncture wounds across his entire body with his new technique. Slowing down he began to tightly circle him tearing flesh and drawing massive amounts of blood from his enemy.  
  
Seconds passed and Ganon became an unrecognizable mess of wounds. As Ranma's attack neared a minute, he stopped. Suddenly Ganon literally fell apart, no longer held together naturally or by the pressure of Ranma's circling attack.  
  
Winded, Ranma sat down heavily as his rationality reasserted itself forcefully, leaving Ranma to stared at what remained of his foe, shocked. He had only killed once before. When Saffron had nearly killed Akane. Though Saffron was dead only briefly, he regretted loosing control, and feared that it may one day happen again. Now he had killed another person at the mention of harm to his family.  
  
Ranma snapped out of his shock when he saw that what was left of the body began to dissipate. He again went into shock when his right hand began to tingle fiercely then glow as what was left of Ganons' right hand begun to glow as well.  
  
Carefully He studied the marking that appeared. It was a large triangle, cut into four equal pieces, three taking up the outer parameter, situated in each corner of the larger one, shining bright gold, the upper triangle glowing the brightest. While an inverted triangle in the center glowed pure white.  
  
Immediately he feared that the evil of the man had been somehow transferred into him. But after several minutes he could feel no changes that he was aware of. Hoping for the best, he began his trek home after the symbol quit glowing.  
  
He carefully kept his hands in his pockets so not to attract any unwanted attention. After two hours he decided that he really needed to get back before anyone worried and begun to pick up his pace.  
  
On his walk back to the Dojo, he passed Dr. Tofu's clinic and got an idea. He quickly ducked inside and grabbed a roll of gauze and tape, and wrapped his new tattoo.  
  
"Hey Doc is it okay if I borrow some bandages and stuff? I'm probably gonna need it when I get back to the Dojo." Ranma asked as he finished his bandage.  
  
"Sure, just don't take any more than you'll need okay Ranma?" Came the Tofu's' reply.  
  
"Thanks Doc!" Ranma responded, grabbing another roll of gauze and more tape before leaving. Confident that he could pass his tattoo off as an injury, he finished the walk home.  
  
"Tadaima" Ranma called out wearily as he entered, He solved the problem with the tattoo temporarily, but he hadn't done anything about his problems with Happosai or Akane.  
  
"Welcome home Ranma. You're just in time for dinner." Came Kasumi's greeting.  
  
"About time Saotome." responded Nabiki with her usual, slightly feral moneymaking grin.  
  
"Hello my boy." Replied Nodoka serenely.  
  
Genma merely grunted his acknowledgment of Ranma's presence while he stood in the hall, while Akane silently fumed, believing that Ranma went to Ukyo's or Shampoo's to avoid her. Ranma noticed this, but didn't say anything in his defense knowing that she would twist his words, and the result would be shouting match. Something he wasn't interested in doing.  
  
He was relieved that Happosai was still out 'training' as he called it. He also became aware that the usual tirade that the fathers gave him after the 'parade' didn't happen either because of his mother or the wedding, he wasn't sure and didn't care.  
  
He was shaken out of his analysis of the people before him when the phone next to him rang. Careful to keep his hand hidden he picked up the phone with his left hand and answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi." He said over the line  
  
["Good day, I was told that the Saotomes' are currently residing there, could I speak with Genma, Nodoka or Ranma Saotome please?"] The nasal voice on the other side replied.  
  
"This is Ranma. What can I do for ya?"  
["This is Hadeki Fugitsu of the Vital Records office. We have recently come across some information that Genmas' daughter Keiko Tomoe, died a year ago in a lab explosion with her husband Souichi Tomoe formerly Souichi Hibiki. Their daughter survived and is currently living with friends in the Juuban district. I wish to inform you that until a few hours ago we thought she had no other relatives, but this evidence suggests otherwise. It seems that you and your father as well as one Ryouga Hibiki are the only direct relatives."]  
  
Ranma in his usual stupor from being assaulted verbally as well as intellectually gave a rather standard reply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
["Mr. Saotome, you and Mr. Hibiki have a niece named Hotaru Tomoe. Your father is her Grandfather. Here's her address."]  
  
Ranma quickly grabbed a pencil and wrote the name and address down and shoved it in his pocket as he hung up. A moment later the full brunt of the news hit him as he sorted out the family tree that was explained to him.  
  
Kuso, Pig-boy an' me are brothers. Ranma quickly found reality as Kasumi called dinner.  
  
As dinner was set Ranma withdrew his hand, and as he suspected Kasumi was the first to notice.  
  
"Oh my Ranma, what happen to your hand!" Came the expected response of worry.  
  
"I landed on a rock in the quarry. When I got to Dr. Tofu's I cleaned it up and bandaged it, nothing serious." Came the practiced response.  
  
He didn't want to blame Akane, but he had to give a convincing story. Without waiting for a retort from his fiancée he began to eat, slowly. Everything was going smoothly until Genma decided to try to instigate the usual food fight between him and his son.  
  
Since Ranma wasn't feeling up to his fathers annoying training habits and promptly threw his father one handed in a shallow arc into the koi pond while still paying attention to his food. This brought everything to a halt as everyone stared at the display of extreme power uncommon to Ranma. Ranma looked up at each face, each displaying surprise, while his mother gave him a curt nod of approval.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. He then looked outside where a panda was getting out of the pond and realized what he had done.  
  
"Gomen" he said embarrassed.  
  
Everyone then continued to give his or her food attention as Genma-Panda lumbered onto the porch chewing on a bamboo sprout.  
  
After a minute all activity again stopped and directed itself at the young martial artist.  
  
"What now?" he asked a little annoyed.  
  
Akane pointed dumbly to his right hand. Slowly, he brought his hand to his attention. Despite his precaution the tattoo was glowing again, clearly and crisply through the bandage as if it wasn't there.  
  
"Great." was all he could say before chaos took control of his life once more.  
  
*Authors Notes*  
  
(*1) Raikou Neko Tsume - Lightning Cat Claw - uses Amaguriken speed punches coupled with the Ki Claws of the Neko-ken. Ranma chose to circle using the technique because of his intent to kill Ganondorf rather than cause injury.   
  
Updated and revised more A.N. at the end of the first chapter  
  
Thanks  
  
Darksyn 


	2. Chapter 1 Courage

Chapter 1 - Courage  
  
Link awoke with a start nearly falling off Epona. Quickly reasserting himself, he yawned heavily and began to look around.  
  
"Great. Another forest." He muttered. It always seemed that when he fell asleep he woke up in another forest, and almost always in another dimension. Link yawned again as he absently scratched Epona's mane. Suddenly Epona stopped and reared, nearly throwing Link. Link quickly grabbed at Eponas' mane for balance as he realized that something, or rather someone was blocking his path.  
  
The obstruction was about Links' height, had an unruly mop of black hair kept in check by a yellow and black bandanna. He wore a yellow tunic, and similar clothes fit for traveling that appeared to be well worn and caked with dirt and mud. The young man also carried a backpack that seemed to be liberally stuffed with various objects to the point where it seemed ridiculously heavy. In his hand was an odd looking umbrella, which he had used to stop Epona.  
  
"Can you tell me where the Tendo Dojo is?" the young man asked. Link then noticed the fangs protruding form his mouth, which gave him an overly odd appearance.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm passing through, I have no idea where we're at. My name's Link, nice to meet you, you are?"  
  
Link was again thankful that the Triforce he possessed was so accommodating. Everywhere he went he had always understood the language, and was also equally adept at speaking it.  
  
"My name's Ryouga Hibiki. I'm..." The rest of Ryogas' introduction died in his throat as the young man on the horse started looking at his own hand. Following the stranger's gaze he saw that he was looking at an odd glowing mark.  
  
Link himself felt the stirrings of a familiar power. He had felt in only once before, and according to his memories, it would have been only a few weeks ago that it would have happen in Hyrule. The day he first felt the Triforce of power resonating when he neared Ganon to free the princess.  
  
He dreaded the feeling. It meant that Ganon had somehow been released and had come to this dimension. Ignoring the youth in front of him he urged Epona forward and gained speed.  
  
If he had to fight Ganon again he need to do it before he had the chance to corrupt the power of this new world. As Link rode towards the feeling, if he were paying attention, he would have noticed the man he had met earlier was giving chase easily keeping pace behind Epona.  
  
***  
  
Ranma looked around the table. Each person seemed to be focused on him, yet none had gained the ability to voice their obvious questions. That soon changed as Nabiki found her voice.  
"Ranma what is that?" she asked. It had been said. Ranma waited a few more seconds to see if anymore questions arose before he decided to answer. As none came he prepared to talk. He suddenly felt something strangely familiar, though he couldn't understand it, he knew something was heading his way. He didn't like the fact that when it arrived, he would have to see if it was friend or an enemy, most likely an enemy he summarized. But there were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Nabiki watched as Ranma started to explain only to give a false start as his attention wandered and begin to focus on something that only he seemed attuned to.  
  
"Well Ranma?" she continued. He abruptly ended his contemplative state and focused instead upon the increasingly annoyed girl in front of him. Ranma sighed and began to mentally edit his story to leave out the worst part.  
  
"After Akane punted me to the quarry, some weird looking Gaijin came out of nowhere an' challenged me. After I beat him this showed up on my hand. Musta come from him or somethin'." He explained while showing his hand. While the others openly accepted the answer, Nabiki had seemed to figure out something was missing. Ranma never could explain something that easily, and Nabiki knew it, even though it was almost a daily occurrence. Without missing a beat she inquired further.  
  
What aren't you telling us Saotome." Instead of a question Nabiki had given an outright statement, drawing everyone else's attention back to the resident martial artist. Ranma stifled a sigh. Rule one: Never try to keep a secret from Nabiki. Suddenly an idea struck him. He grinned inwardly before he attacked. Shifting from a semi-defeated look to one of pure calmness.  
  
"5000 Yen." He stated simply while holding his hand out towards the Tendo mercenary. Everyone else was treated to a good show as the unflappable Ice Queen of Furinkan High did a very good impression of a fish, unlike her usual impression of a shark going in for the kill.  
  
"Did the man have anything to say about your tattoo Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked politely.  
  
Ranmas' mind reeled as the one line of questioning he hoped to avoid came into play and from one of the two people he really hated lying to. Collecting himself, he answered the only way a Saotome could.  
  
"He didn't say nuttin'." He said quickly avoiding their gaze upon him. Akane was quick to ask the next obvious question.  
  
"Why?" Ranma began to visibly shake trying to contain the answer from coming out. He didn't want them to fear or pity him.  
  
"Ranma?" she asked again, worry was quite obvious as the youngest Tendo came closer to him. A sign that if he did anything wrong he would be taking another trip courtesy of her favorite mallet. As she got closer his willpower crumbled and he ceased to shake, allowing his body to droop in defeat.  
  
"Because I killed him." He replied softly, only Akane, who had just sat next to him, could hear his words.  
  
"Yo...you what?" she asked stunned by his response. Ranma shattered completely under the gentle question and replied again stronger that the first time.  
  
"He threatened to kill everyone, an' I killed him."  
  
Again the household radiated chaos as each person reacted in their own way.  
  
Soun and Genma were congratulating Ranma for the protection as well as weeping, they quickly started to plan another wedding. Nabiki abandoned pursuits of money to try psychology to find out why Ranma believed he had to kill the man. While Nodoka, Kasumi and Akane decided that staying in a state of shock would keep things calmer.  
  
Their reasoning failed as Ranma gave them more information on the deceased. He kept a calm tone and spoke with a reasonably loud voice to be heard.  
  
"When he showed up I could tell right from when I first saw him that he was evil, not only that, but he was very powerful." Ranma took a deep breath before he continued. "He was using some sorta magic that was more powerful than I've ever seen Cologne use. So when he threatened everyone, I knew he would carry it out if I didn't stop him. I was lucky that He didn't know nutthin' 'bout me or I would been done for."  
  
The Tendos as well as the Saotomes calmed down with the explanation. Everyone felt that what Ranma did was justified to save those he knew and possibly many more. With the reason for the tattoo explained, Akane then decided to ask about the tattoo itself.  
  
"Ranma? Do you know what it's for?" She asked. Akane was still worried, and since Ranma didn't seem to be in such a great mood she decided that her usual anger towards him should remain in check incase the tattoo could be dangerous.  
  
Ranma wearily shook his head as he replied. "I don't know Akane, I'm just hopin' it ain't gonna make me like that other guy." The rest of the household began to think deeply on his words. Most of them were worried about how powerful and dangerous Ranma would become if gave in to any dark impulses. The room stayed quiet until Ranma took on a confused but thoughtful complexion.  
  
Genma was the first to notice his son's face and quickly inquired. "What is it son? Do you hear something?" Ranma shook his head but kept his expression. "I don't hear nuttin' I can feel somethin's coming. I think that's why the tattoo's glowing."  
  
Doing something about the feeling, he decided to get up and walk outside. Seeing the confused looks on the others faces he gave an explanation. "If somehtin's comin' I'm gonna meet it instead of wait." He explained as he positioned himself in the middle of the yard.  
  
Seconds later a clomping could be heard in the distance as it drew near. It didn't take Ranma long to figure out what was making the sound. Since his training took him around Japan and China he knew it could only be a horse. What the hell's a horse doin' in Tokyo? He wondered.  
  
He didn't have to wait long as the horse amazingly cleared the surrounding wall and landed next to the koi pond. As the horse landed it's rider dismounted quickly and got in a defensive crouch, drawing his sword and shield.  
  
"Where is the man known as Ganondorf?" The stranger asked.  
  
Seeing the stranger draw his weapons Ranma took his favorite unassuming stance.  
  
"You mean the tall guy, red hair, tan, and the thing on his forehead, threatening to take over the world?" Ranma questioned. Better to see what side he's on before there's a fight. He thought as he waited for a response.  
  
"Yes, that would be him, I'm here to stop him. Where can he be found?" The stranger asked as he stepped forward.  
  
Ranma look the young man before him up and down, using his skills to determine his strengths before he returned the answer.  
  
"You'll find what's left of 'em 'bout 10 or 11 kilometers east of here in the quarry. He's not gonna bother no one no more."  
  
The stranger lowered his guard and replaced his weapons as he strode towards Ranma and spoke. "He is dead?"  
  
Ranma nodded before he explained. "He showed up a few hours ago in fronta me and started the whole 'I'm a bad guy and I'm gonna rule the world' bit and I took 'em down." Ranma finished with a shrug.  
  
"My name's Link, I vanquished Ganon from my world several years ago. I didn't expect him to get free, but you should be proud. In my world he took over most of the land before I could stop him." He explained. "But I'm confused. Why was I led here instead of where you killed him, And where's the Holy Relic?"  
  
Ranma looked around before it dawned on him. "I'm Ranma Saotome. You talkin' 'bout this?" He asked as he showed Link the back of his right hand.  
  
Link studied the marking quickly and gave a nod of his head acknowledging Ranma's question. "Yes, that is the Triforce of Power. Ganon took the holy relic with him when he failed to gain the full power of the Triforce. By the Goddesses how did you come to bear the Triforce of Power?"  
  
Blinking Ranma realized that the elfish teenager in front of him was referring to the symbol tattooed to his hand. "Huh, so that's what it's called"  
  
Unnoticed behind the gathered spectators, Ryouga watched the exchange with interest, until he saw both Ranma and Link the man he just met extend their hands and a mark similar to Links glowed on Ranma's hand. Ranma has more power than I do? No he doesn't deserve it, not with the way he treats Akane! With that he jumped from his perch directly at Ranma, screaming his battle cry. "RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
Ranma had been so engrossed in the information he had been receiving that he almost missed Ryoga's war cry, but didn't miss avoiding the umbrella. He quickly grabbed Link and made a hasty jump towards the horse, depositing its rider then jumping back to the fight with Ryouga.  
  
"How DARE you become more powerful than me Ranma you don't deserve anything you have, not even Akane." Ryouga spat as Ranma assumed a defensive position opposite his rival and recently discovered half-brother.  
  
"If your done now, we need to talk, this ain't no time to be fightin' bro." Responded Ranma trying to sooth the situation.  
  
"So the coward want's to talk? Too bad! You die now Ranma!" With that Ryouga leapt at his opponent with a downward strike of his heavy umbrella.  
  
Surprise came to the faces of all than knew, or thought they knew Ranma as he held his ground against the Lost Boy's attack. At the last second, Ranma shot his hand up catching the tip of the umbrella in his palm, closing his fingers around the end to grip it in his fist. Ryouga was surprised to find himself easily suspended several feet off the ground, his hand still on the handle.   
  
No strain was evident in Ranma's face or body as he held Ryouga, his umbrella and the Lost Boy's pack in mid-air. The only thing different was the Triforce of Power throbbed steadily with Ranma's heartbeat as he drew power from the relic.  
  
"You done now Ryouga? I never liked family feuds, let's end this one ne?" Asked Ranma in a cool and serene tone.  
  
"Family feud?" Ryouga asked puzzled as his anger dissipated from Ranma's unusual tactic. "Since when have we been related?"  
  
Ranma lowered Ryouga to his feet as the fight was forgotten.  
  
"Since before we met man. Seems your older brother married, Pop's kid from his first marriage, My half sister."  
  
Ryouga pondered the news as he stood next his friend/rival, and who now appeared to be his brother, rage gone from his being.  
  
"I haven't seen Souichi in many years, he had the best sense of direction of all the family. I wonder where he's at?"  
  
"Ryouga, he died, same with my half-sister, she died in some lab accident a few years back. Your brother a little over a year ago, but their daughter Hotaru survived. She's livin' with some guardians in Juuban. Took the Vital Records people a long time to find if she had relatives alive or not, I found out 'bout half an hour ago myself." Ranma explained, the tension in Ryoga's body lessening all the while.  
  
After Ranma finished, it took Ryouga a few seconds to speak. "I have a niece?" He asked aloud. Although the question was directed at no one, Ranma responded.  
  
"No Ryouga, WE have a niece." He corrected. Taking a moment to collect himself, Ranma broached a very touchy subject with the lost boy. "Now to clear up another thing."  
  
Ryouga looked at Ranma puzzlement evident in his eyes. "What other thing?"  
  
Ranma responded in a quiet voice so only Ryouga could hear. "You gotta tell her bro. You gotta tell Akane the truth."  
  
Ryouga took on a meek stance and bowed his head as he talked to Ranma. I can't, I don't want to hurt her Ranma. She'd never forgive me."  
  
"You have to, If you don't it will get worse. And if you don't tell her now, I will." Ranma responded.  
  
Ryouga raised his head and searched Ranma's face for anything that would tell him that he was lying. Seeing none, he steeled himself. "I'll tell her Ranma, but could you try to keep her from killing me so I can have a chance to make it up to her?"  
  
Ranma nodded in response then turned to the rest of the group in the yard. "Akane, come here, Ryouga needs to tell you something."  
  
Akane approached tentatively, She had never seen Ranma and Ryouga talk without fighting unless something serious was at stake. "Yes Ryouga?" She asked, hesitation clear in her voice. Whatever was going to happen it had to be important.  
  
Ryouga gulped audibly before he started fearing for the worst.  
  
"A-Akane, I r-r-really l-lo-like you." Ryouga stuttered, but Akane cut in blushing furiously.  
  
"I like you too Ryouga, but."  
  
"Akane please let me finish." Ryouga said trying to keep his composure, he took a quick look at Ranma, who gave him an appreciative nod, then looked back to Akane and took a deep breath. "Akane I've kept a important secret from you since we met because I was afraid that if you found out that you would hate me. I'm going to share it with you now, I only hope that you will forgive me."  
  
Finished, Ryouga began to take off any dead weight that wasn't necessary. He dropped his pack and took off his tunic and shoes, leaving him clad in only his pants, he took the few remaining steps to the koi pond. Turing to face everyone he had a depressed but determined look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Akane." Was all he said before he stepped in and disappeared as the curse took effect.  
  
Akane had a bewildered look on her face as she sought an answer from Ranma "What happen Ranma?" She asked before thrashing could be heard from the pond. Stepping over Ranma fished out Ryoga's clothing as well as Ryouga himself as his own curse took effect and he answered her. "Jusenkyo Akane."  
  
Those who heard what Ranma-chan said and understood backed away fearfully of what was surely to happen. Each watched in horror and fascination as Akanes' face reflected each and every emotion she felt each moment in crisp clarity. Each person knowing that she would settle on anger or rage before she acted. All Ryouga did was wait with his head hung for the expected.  
  
Only scant moments later the inevitable occurred and she lashed out at the small pig with an over-sized mallet.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!" Akane screamed. But before the mallet impacted the piglet Ranma's hand lashed out and stopped it inches from killing the cursed lost boy.  
  
Confused by Ranma's reaction Akane searched his face for reasoning, and quickly assumed the truth.  
  
"You knew?" Akane asked, her voice like ice, devoid of any emotion.  
  
Ranma-chan nodded in reply, but maintained her grip so that she could explain. "I promised him I wouldn't tell on my honor before you took him as your pet. I also knew that he didn't want to do what he did 'cause he knew in a way it would spoil your honor. An' since you started taking him to bed I've tried to either talk him outta it or I'd drop hints hopin' you'd figure it out, which is why we always fought. Don't hate 'em or hurt 'em Akane. He feels worse about this than either of us. You were one of the first people to not laugh at him 'cause of his sense of direction. He wanted a friend he didn't have to fight with. He wanted to be _your_ friend Akane."  
  
After a few moments of letting Ranma's words sink in Akane responded, and addressed the piglet. "Ryouga, I'm not happy about what you did, I'm going to need time to figure this out. I still want to be your friend, but don't try to take advantage of me or other girls like that again or not even Ranma can protect you."  
  
The pig looked up to Akane's sincere brown eyes and nodded vigorously. Looking around Ryouga spotted Link giving the group a quizzical expression. Ryouga nipped lightly at Ranma-chan's hand and squealed to get her attention. Ranma drew her gaze to the piglet and then to the direction of Ryoga's own gaze, right to the unexpected guest.  
  
"Come on inside, it seems we need to exchange some information. We should at least offer you a meal and a place for the night as well. Is that all right Mr. Tendo?" Ranma-chan said directing her attention first to Link then to the Tendo patriarch. With a firm nod Soun Tendo led the group back inside to the dining room.  
  
"I'll prepare some food for out guest and his horse, Kasumi could you please give me a hand?" Nodoka asked stepping towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yes of course, I'd love to help you Auntie, I would also be happy to feed Mr. Links' horse for him." Came Kasumi's response in her happy serene voice.  
  
Link having recovered form the strange events, responded to Kasumi's exclamation. "Her name is Epona, and I'm sure she'd love to have something to eat." Link quickly unsaddled Epona and placed it on the railing outside the living room, relieving the horse of her burden and allowing her free roam of the yard.  
  
"Come on Link, I'm sure you'll enjoy a bath before dinner." Ranma-chan stated from the yard. Her mother and Kasumi both affirmed her polite manners with a nod each.  
  
Just then a ball of white light with gossamer wings flew out from its hiding place inside Links' hat. From Link's mouth came an impossibly beautiful singsong language similar to Mandarin and the ball shot off towards the horse.  
  
Link turned back to his hosts to answer the question he knew needed to be answered. "Navi is my fairy friend, She's been with me for most of my life." Recovering from the new addition to the house they begin to continue their previous routine.  
  
Nabiki made herself known when realization came to her. "Since we weren't prepared for another couple of guests I'll get some futons, Akane could you give me a hand?"  
  
Akane nodded and made her way to the hall. "Ranma hurry up, I'm sure Mr. Link and Ryouga would like something to eat."  
  
Ranma began picking up Ryoga's discarded belongings and stepped over to Link. "Come on, let's bathe before we get back to dinner. It'll give me time to tell you about the whole curse thing and you can tell me about this tattoo." Ranma said waving the pack, umbrella and clothes effortlessly with her left hand. As they walked in, Ranma set Ryoga's pack and umbrella on the porch and located another set of clothing for her cursed brother.  
  
"It all started a little over a year ago my pop took me to this training ground. Its focus was speed, balance and strategy. To do this they had springs with several bamboo poles sticking out of 'em. The point was to fight an opponent, or several depending on skill while balanced on the poles. Fall down you loose, Get wet... well needless to say we didn't know that the springs were cursed. Neither of us knew the language but we started training any ways. After a few exchanges I knocked pop in a spring."  
  
"But what came out didn't look like 'em. Turns out He fell into the Shonmaoniichuan, Spring of drowned panda. So when pops came out a panda, I was surprised and pops got the upper hand and tossed me into the Nyanniichuan, Spring of drowned girl. When I found out what happen I started chasing pops to beat the crap outta him.  
  
Along the way we ran across Ryouga here. Pops I accidentally ran into him and knocked him down. The cliff he was standing on didn't hold and he wound up fallin' in the Heitouenniichuan, Spring of drowned black piglet. Each of us found out a little later that hot water reverses the curse temporarily until we get hit with enough cold water again. And that's where my life as well as those who came to know me had their lives seriously messed up. It seems that only a few days go by before something else weird'll happen, sorta like this." Ranma-chan explained while punctuating her last statement with a view of his right hand.  
  
Having stood in front of the bathroom for a minute Ranma-chan opened the door. "Okay. This is how it works. You strip down and wash with cold water and soap on the stools. Once you rinse off you sit in the furo till you wanna get out, simple ne?" With that Ranma-chan stepped in and began taking off her clothes. Link followed suit, when he finished he begin to follow her in. Sensing Link still behind her, she turned to face him.  
  
"Could you wait here with Ryouga a minute? I been kinda getting uncomfortable having to bathe with other guys since I got this curse." Ranma asked while handing Ryouga to Link. "I'll call when I'm done scrubbing down, it'll only take a sec." With that Ranma closed the door and proceeded to clean off the dirt from the day.  
  
Less than thirty seconds later he called for Link. When Link stepped in he located a stool and begin to follow Ranma's instructions while Ranma gave Ryoga's cursed form a quick scrub from the furo so not to change with the little bit of cold water. Soon three boys were relaxing their aching muscles, and Link began his tale.  
  
Link began with his first adventures in Hyrule depicting everything he learned of the Triforce along the way. And even told them of his fight with Ganon and sealing him within the void of the Sacred Realm.  
  
"So your sayin' that these tattoos are actually the essence of the goddesses that created your land?" Link nodded his affirmation. "So why did it choose me?" Link shook his head. "They don't choose, they are possessed by those who seek them or claim them."  
  
"You said that they are the essence of the goddesses, so they should be able to freely choose who they want to have their power." Ranma explained. "If they don't want to be possessed by someone, then I would think that it's in their power to find a new owner for themselves."  
  
Link contemplated the new logic and found no holes to Ranma's reasoning. "Then if they can choose who it wants to possess them, why hasn't Fayore's Triforce left me? I've been to many dimensions."  
  
Ryouga having listened quietly throughout the entire story put in his opinion. "Maybe she want's you to possess her essence."  
  
Link thought for a moment then turned back to Ranma. "If Fayore's Triforce wanted me, then why did Din's Triforce leave Ganon for you?"  
  
Ranma shrugged "Maybe I'm the next in line to get it to its next owner. OR maybe it just wants to screw my life up even more by stayin' with me." Almost immediately both Ranma and Link stiffened and looked towards the front entrance of the house. Confused Ryouga looked around until he spotted the tattoos glowing steadily.  
  
"Zelda?" Link whispered loud enough for the other two to hear. Standing up he began to towel off. Taking their cue Ranma and Ryouga also stood but instead of reaching for a towel they flared their Ki to dry their bodies. Seeing the other two dry quickly with steam coming off their bodies Link shot them a questioning glance.  
  
"We're very good at Martial Arts." Ranma explained. Seeing his look continue Ranma elaborated. "We are in control of our life force and can manipulate it for attacking, protection, or boosting our abilities, this is just a trick to keep us warm, but it doesn't work too well over long periods of time, like for rain or the sudden splash."  
  
Still confused but beginning to understand Link nodded and finished dressing in his blue tunic, as Ranma and Ryouga finished dressing they rushed downstairs. Upon entering the living room they were greeted by two new guests just walking in. Before introductions could be made or defenses brought up, the two rushed Ranma and Link.  
  
Not being prepared, Ranma was glomped by a short red headed girl rather tightly, while Link was given a manlier hug by the tall blond man. Soon the motives behind the two were found as the Tall blond exclaimed proudly "Hey Dad!". While the short red head squealed loudly with joy. "DADDY!"  
  
*Author's Notes*  
  
Edited, extended and re-posted, I'm feeling better about this draft that with the last one. Life and work have been a big enough part of the past year and a half that writing took a back seat. While a few people asked if I was going to continue my stories, I was just not able to muster the creative process to continue any of my fics, posted or not until recently. To those who were and are disappointed in my lack of writing I'm sorry to have kept you waiting hopefully this small trickle of creativity will soon turn into a raging flood to sate the thirst of the readers.  
  
Thanks   
  
Darksyn 


End file.
